A Forbidden Love
by Marinna Blackwell - the Panda
Summary: Death the Kid always seemed like he did not like Black Star, but deep down he really loves the annoying boy and would do anything to be with him. Shinigami sees the love as a disgraceful act and it should never happen. Black Star has just come to terms for his feelings for Kid and is afraid to be rejected after his fallout with Tsubaki. (From my old account)
1. Chapter 1

_**Kid's POV:**_

I fiddle with my rings as Black Star and Tsubaki play in the courtyard once more during our lunch. Liz and Patty are talking about yet another shopping trip for this weekend that I am not going to attend. I smiled when I saw Black Star shout out to the sky about being stronger than god. Soul joined us on the balcony and leaned against the rail to face the door. I looked at my current lover and smiled as he held out a box for me.

"You forgot your lunch in the car this morning," Soul said with a red face. The two of us have dated many times and still wind up back together after we realize the mistake we made and wanted another chance. According to Liz, the two of us broken up and gotten back together at least twenty times since we graduated the academy and started attending the university. I leaned over to kiss Soul's cheek and move a piece of his hair to make his face symmetrical once more.

"Thank you, babe," I muttered. Soul grumbled a curse and took my face in his two hands. He pulled my face to his face and gave me a passionate kiss like he did last night. I groaned as he pulled my hips against his and started to make a trail of kisses down my neck.

"You are so fucking sexy," Soul muttered in my ear when he came back up. Liz and Patty giggled like little school girls and that made the two of move apart, except hold each others hands.

"That was an amazing little show of gay groping," Liz said. Patty ran over to us and she threw up confetti that she got from somewhere. I grabbed my lunch just as the bell rang for one o'clock. Soul walked me to class and he caressed my cheek as he gave me gentle pecks on my lips before he had to go to work.

"Are you going to come with me and Maka to get some groceries or do I have to suffer Maka and Dr. Stein being mushy to one another again?" I asked. The thought of Maka dating our old teacher still made the two of us shiver.

"I will meet you by the car after work and class so we can both suffer their mushy-ness and then we can go to my place for a night of passion like last night. How does that sound, my love?" Soul said as he slid his knee in between my legs. I let out a small moan as Soul kissed me once more.

"That sounds very romantic and tempting to just do that right now," I purred.

"I do hate to see my star pupil standing outside my classroom groping his lover when he should be in class preparing for my class lecture today," Spirit said. We looked at him to see he had a large scratch down his face from his wife, Blair.

"Get caught going home late again when it was your night to care of Junior?" Soul chuckled. Spirit kicked Soul in his crown jewels and walked into the classroom.

"Soul, babe, are you okay?" I panicked. Black Star and Tsubaki walked past us with worried looks on their faces. Soul got to his feet and took a few deep breathes.

"Go to class and we will have some fun later tonight," Soul said as he painfully walked away with Black Star. Tsubaki took my arm and we walked into the lecture room as the most symmetrical partners in the class. Sadly, the class always assumed that we were cheating on our lovers with each other and were trying to wait to end our relationships to become a couple. But, truthfully the two of us have become really good friends since we were paired up in our Biology class.

"Good afternoon class, today we are going to be talking about the bond between a weapon and their meister. Who can tell me what happens if a weapon and a meister are not compatible? It is something you have learned from the academy or from personal experience," Spirit said. Tsubaki slid a note to me and she quickly wrote down what Spirit had on the board about our whole lecture for the day.

'Black Star keeps talking about again,' the note read. Tsubaki knows of my feelings to Black Star and I know of her feelings to Soul. That is what makes us such great friends, because we are learning the things that our crushes have to make sure the relationship lasts longer than our current one.

'What has he said about me?' I write back. Tsubaki smiled as she takes the note and starts making a list of all that he has said about me. I take the note slowly and read everything that he has said. I notice that they are all the tings that he likes about me. My face became hot when I read the part about if Black Star was gay, he would really date me. Spirit called out my name for an answer to one of his complicated questions. I shook my head quickly and answered it based on what was written on the board.

* * *

Tsubaki ran up to Black star when we got out of our last class and I went to my car. Soul was leaning against it with his muscular arms behind his head as he relaxed after his long afternoon in his car shop. I tossed my bags into the back seat and walked to the front of the car. Soul looked at me and he pulled me close to him as he kissed my forehead and then my cheeks. I laughed as Soul pushed my hair back to kiss the soft spot behind my ear.

"I missed you at the front desk at the shop," Soul said in my ear.

"I thought about you all throughout my last class," I said. Soul laughed when he saw my little pen tattoo that was perfectly symmetrical with Soul's name and mine on my forearm.

"Let's get going before Maka gets angry that we are late," Soul said. I went to the front passenger door and got in before Soul. Once he was in his seat and had his seat belt on, I pulled his face to mine and gave a passionate kiss from the one he gave me earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star's POV:**_

I watched Kid sit back in his seat before Soul put the car in drive and they were gone. My heart began to hurt for some strange reason and I closed my eyes for a moment. Was that kiss meant for me to see or are they in love with each other that much? Tsubaki hopped onto my motorcycle and let out a small giggle as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I turned the bike on and we went to see Sid and Mira's place. Ever since the death of Ashura, Sid and Mira insist that I treat them like they are my parents. I was forced to agree to it by Stein and have not done anything to deny them as my parents since then. Mira was standing outside her house when we arrived and she looked happy to see us.

"Hey you two," Mira said as Tsubaki got off my bike and ran up to her. Sid stepped out of the house with a smile on his face. I parked the bike by the door and followed everyone inside the house. Mira gave me a hug after I closed the front door and Sid clapped my shoulder before we were lead into the living room.

"How is the academy treating you?" Sid asked. I sat down on the floor and let Tsubaki talk first like always. Mira stared at me as I played with my pant leg and laid back to stare at the ceiling.

"Black Star, could you help me with something in he kitchen?" Mira asked. I got up and followed her into the kitchen. "What is it that has you bothered this much that you are talking to either of us?"

"I saw Kid with Soul and something happened that made my heart hurt. This feeling inside of me has never happened before, not even with Tsubaki and I am not sure what it means exactly," I said. Mira crossed her arms over her stomach and smiled at me.

"You have a crush on Kid," Mira said.

"I am not gay, Mira, I am dating Tsubaki right now! That is proof that I am not gay!" I exclaimed as quietly as I could. Mira shook her head as she walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Black star, admitting that you have a crush on Kid is not going to kill you as much as you believe it will," Mira said. I looked at the floor and took in a deep breath. She kissed my forehead and went back into the living room to give me a moment alone. Maybe she is right about my crush on Kid, but I think I should just think about it and see what happens as time goes on.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kid's POV:**_

I gagged when Stein kissed Maka and grabbed her ass when we were standing in line at the grocery store. Soul snorted as he put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I intertwined my fingers with Soul's as we waited patiently behind the annoying couple in front of us. Maka turned to us and she marveled at the two of us being close together.

"You two make such a cute couple," Maka said. I smiled the best I could when Stein turned around.

"So do you and Stein," I said. Soul hid his face in my hair to keep from smiling. Stein pointed at Soul and then motioned as if he were dissecting Soul.

"Stein-kun, be nice to them," Maka said as she smacked Stein in the arm.

"I just want to make sure that the two of them do not mock us and our love for each other. Not many people understand why the two of u are together," Stein said. Maka shrugged her shoulders as they went up to the cashier with their basket of groceries. Soul nibbled on my ear and I laughed a little when he grumbled something about Stein and Maka.

"Be nice to your old meister, she made you into my future Death Scythe," I said. Soul stopped and he pointed to Stein.

"That girl's father is you father's Death Scythe and your future Death Scythe, while the guy she is with is the man that made her father Shinigami's Death Scythe. We are going to become your Death Weapons eventually," Soul said. I pushed him away as I carried our basket to the cashier to check out. Stein and Maka said goodbye once we got our things loaded into our car. I drove to Soul's apartment and we took all of our things upstairs. I heard the pitter patter of little feet from the neighbors and then their door opened.

"Kid is home with Soul!" the children exclaimed. I smiled at the children and saw Crona walk out with her newest member of the family.

"Hey Crona, how are you?" I asked. Crona's husband, Free, came out with their second youngest.

"We are doing okay," Crona said as she corralled her other children into their apartment. Soul chuckled as he closed the apartment door once we got everything inside. I went to put everything away, while Soul checked the mail. The house phone was blinking form a missed call and a voice message from someone.

'Kid-kun, Soul-Kun, it is Shinigami! I was wondering if you two are available to have dinner at my house some time this week or when you two are free. Give me a call of what day will be the best for you!' the message said. Soul walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist as I was getting dinner ready.

"You are such a god cook," Soul muttered. He kissed my neck and he out his chin on my right shoulder. I smiled as Soul went back to kissing my neck and then my shoulder.

"I am going to ruin dinner if you keep distracting me like this," I said. Soul ran his hands over my stomach and around my back to cup my ass. "Stop or I will burn the food."

"You win this time," Soul purred into my ear. He went to the living room to watch some television while he waited. I shook my head as I finished the steaks and went to getting the rice and vegetables ready. My cellphone went off and I looked to see it was a message from Tsubaki.

'Black Star broke up with me,' Tsubaki wrote with a sad face in the message. I grabbed the phone and called her before something else happened.

"Hello?" Tsubaki answered with sniffles.

"Tsubaki, how are you doing?" I asked quickly.

"Oh, Kid, he told me when he dropped me off at my house and left without telling me goodbye! I ran into my house and cried for an hour before I texted you. What should I do?" Tsubaki sobbed. I looked at the steaks for a minute and let out a gasp from a great idea.

"Come over to Soul's place for dinner and have some fun with us. It will take your mind off of Star and you will glad you have us as friends," I said.

"What about you and Soul having a special night together?" Tsubaki sniffled.

"Tsu-Tsu, this is an emergency right now and Soul will understand. Come on over and I will get another plate ready for you," I said.

"Okay, give me forty-five minutes and I will be there," Tsubaki said before we hung up. Soul cracked open a beer and he leaned against the kitchen door.

"Tsubaki coming over tonight?" Soul asked. I spun around and took in deep breathes from his sudden appearance in the kitchen.

"Do not scare me like that! Yes, she needs some company after Black Star broke up with her tonight. Please do not be mad at me," I said. Soul walked over to me, put his beer on the counter and he grabbed my chin with one of his hands. He pulled my face up and he licked his lips before he kissed mine. His other hand went down my front and stopped at the waistband on my pants.

"You owe me for rescheduling our special night," Soul said. I turned a bright red as Soul left the kitchen with steam coming off of him. With a quick shake of my head, I commenced with making Tsubaki's plate for dinner. I placed the plates on the table and made sure that everything was perfectly symmetrical just before Tsubaki arrived. The doorbell rang and I ran to answer it first. Tsubaki attacked me with a hug and she sniffled in my shoulder.

"Thank you for inviting me over," Tsubaki sniffled.

"You are my special friend and no friend is supposed to be alone during a time like this," I said as I rubbed her back. We let go of each other and went into the living room to see that Soul was watching the news.

"Hey Soul," Tsubaki said. Soul smiled at her and got up to give her a hug.

"I am sorry about the break up," Soul said.

"Thank you," Tsubaki giggled.

"Black Star is missing out on the most beautiful girl in the world," Soul said. I stiffened at his comment and gave them a pinched smile. "Shall we go to the dining room to start on dinner?"

"Lead the way," Tsubaki said. Soul gave me his special evil grin as payback for ruining our special night. I balled my hands into fists and followed the two of them to the dining room.

* * *

Tsubaki was drunk an hour after dinner was finished and she was all over Soul as I cleaned up the dishes. Soul finished his fifteenth can of beer for the night and he put his arm around Tsubaki to make me jealous.

"Soul-kun, did you know that I have had a crush on you for a long time now?" Tsubaki slurred. Soul looked at Tsubaki in shock and he saw her red, drunk face looking at him.

"I did not know that you had a crush on me," Soul said. I remain still in the kitchen and listen carefully to the two of them.

"I have told Kid and he said that you are a great guy and that you would deserve someone like me more than someone like him," Tsubaki said.

"What else did he say?" Soul asked.

"Kid said that you deserve someone that will love you for you and not change a small thing to make you fit them. He feels bad at how he has to do something to you, such as move a piece of your hair to make sure that it does not make him angry and then make you angry. Kid said that he is not the best person for you, but he loves you very much and he knows you love him," Tsubaki said.

"Well, he is wrong about all of that," Soul said. The was a brief moment of silence and I peek around the corner to see that Tsubaki and Soul are kissing on the couch. I stared in horror to see that Soul was starting to feel up Tsubaki from her ass to her breasts. The kiss got deeper and deeper the longer I stared at them. I dropped the plate in my hands and the two of them jumped when they heard the plate shatter. Tears were streaming down my face when Soul saw my face.

"How could you make out with my best friend in our apartment? You are an ass, Soul Evans!" I shouted as I ran for the door. Soul ran after me and stopped me form reaching the door.

"Give me a minute to explain what happened," Soul said.

"I heard and saw everything! Get away from me and never speak to me again! It is over between us!" I shouted. I ran out the door with Soul shouting out my name from the front door. I got into my car and drove away from the apartment. My tears were blurring my vision as I drove to a park and got out to walk the park alone. My heart was hurting from what I just saw and my mind kept replaying the scene over and over. How could this happen to me when I was just being nice to my best friend after she broke up with her boyfriend? I fell onto my knees and let out a loud scream in frustration and anger.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Star's POV:**_

Liz and Patty called me about Kid missing from Soul's place. Shinigami even called me about whether or not I knew where Kid was. I got some of my clothes on and went to look for Kid on my own. From being friends for so long, I knew he like to take walks in the park when he was frustrated and he would imagine what could be changed to make it symmetrical. I was breathing hard when I arrived at one of the parks. I ran around looking for a dazed Kid and I heard the sobbing of someone. I ran towards the sobbing and found Kid curled up into a ball in the tree line.

"Kid, hey," I said. Kid quickly sat up and scooted away from me.

"Stay away from me! You broke up with Tsubaki and it is your fault she admitted her feelings to Soul and why I am heartbroken in this park!" Kid shouted. I reached out for him, but he smacked my hand away from him. "Do not touch me!"

"Kid, let's get you out of this park and to my place for the night and then you can go to loving me from a distance," I said. Kid froze in his terror and stared at me with shocked eyes. "Yea, I know how you have loved me from a distance for a long time. Now let me take you to my place to let you wash up."

"I cannot walk right now," Kid said. I saw Kid's were hurt from a fall from somewhere.

"I am going to have to carry you. How did you get the park?" I said. Kid held onto me as I pulled him onto my back and gave him a piggy back ride out of the tree line.

"I drove my car here and I can let you drive to your house," Kid said. He gave me the directions to his car and handed over his keys once I got him in the passenger seat. I pulled out my cellphone and called Liz to let her know I have Kid.

"You better not be taking him back to Soul's place! I will kick you ass if you take him back there!" Liz exclaimed.

"No, I am not taking him anywhere that place. I am taking back to my place to wash up and sleep just for tonight. Could you run by Soul's place to grab Kid's things?" I said. Kid stared out the window while we drove to my apartment.

"Sure thing, we should be at your place in an hour or so," Liz said before she hung up the phone. I pulled up into my apartment parking garage and parked in my extra parking space. Kid waited for me to go around the car to get him out and carry him up to my apartment.

"Sorry for the mess, I was not expecting any company today," I said as I opened the front door. Kid gasped to see that it was a mess, but an organized mess with certain items in certain piles. I put Kid on the couch that somehow always stayed clean no matter what. "Shall I start the shower for you or do you want me to walk you over and let you do it?"

"Both would be great," Kid muttered. I helped him walk to the bathroom and started the shower for Kid. "Thank you for doing this. Why are you doing this?"

"I am doing this as a friend and as a way for you to get over Soul and be with me," I muttered. Kid looked at me and he leaned towards my face as I was helping him with his shoes. I stared at Kid as he leaned in closer and kissed my lips gently.

"I love you," Kid said softly when he pulled back a little after our kiss. I finished taking his shoes off and left him to get the rest of his things off and get into the shower. I slid down the wall with my hand to my lips as I listened to the shower through the closed door.

* * *

Liz rang the doorbell while Kid was in the shower and I opened the door before Liz kicked the door down. I held out my hand for the bag in her hand, but she pushed her way through. Patty followed her into my apartment and they looked around for Kid. I grabbed the from Liz and took it to the bathroom. After I knocked the door and waited for permission to let me in, I put the bag on the sink.

"Liz and Patty brought your things here and I am going to put them on the sink counter," I said.

"Okay, thank you again," Kid said. I did not answer him, but stared at his silhouetted body in the shower for a few minutes. Kid lifted his hands over his head and the water hit his body that made me want to join him.

"You are welcome," I said as I left the bathroom in a hurry. Liz and Patty were cleaning up some of my piles when I returned to the living room. "What are you doing with my things now?"

"Ever time we come over, you never clean up this place and it is amazing that you have survived for this long," Liz said. I ran over to stop them from continuing any further than they had already gotten. The bathroom door opened and Kid emerged in nothing but a pair of shorts and a towel on his head. I froze when I saw his perfectly sculpted abs glisten with the beads of water form the shower.

"Hey Liz and Patty, thank you for bringing a few of my things. Does Soul know where I am at right now?" Kid asked. Liz smiled at me when she saw that I was drooling at Kid.

"No, he just thinks that you are still missing. We told him that we were grabbing your things in case you showed up at my place. Tsubaki is still there and is sorry for what happened," Liz said. Patty ran over to give Kid a big hug for some support and she cooed to Kid like he was a little boy.

"Good," Kid said as he put his hand on Patty's head. "Tomorrow I am going to back to Honorable Father's house until I can get a place of my own."

"Why don't you just crash with Black Star for the time being instead of going back to your dad's place. Soul will expect you to go back there tomorrow," Liz said.

"I do not mind you crashing here. The guest bedroom is rarely used and it is still clean," I said.

"Perfect, see you two tomorrow," Liz said as she grabbed Patty and dragged her out of my apartment. I led Kid to the spare bedroom and let him take a look around. I watched Kid marvel at everything and notice how parts of the room had perfect symmetry. Kid walked over to me with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," Kid said. Unconsciously, I captured Kid's face in mine and gave him the same passionate kiss he gave to Soul earlier that day. Kid wrapped his arms around me as I carried him to the bed and threw him onto the bed. I kissed his neck and went down to his abs. Kid shivered as I ran my hands up and down his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kid's POV:**_

I finished making breakfast for Black Star and went to cleaning up the piles Liz and Patty were attempting to clean last night. Black Star came out of the bathroom in a towel and he walked to the table to eat his breakfast. Last night was a night that I would never forget and he said the same thing to me this morning. I took the clothes to the laundry room and put a load into the washer before I went to find the vacuum cleaner. My cellphone stared to ring and it was my father.

"Hello father," I said.

"Where are you, Kid-kun?" father asked.

"I am at Black Star's apartment and I am going to stay here with him," I said.

"You know how I feel about you and him being in a relationship. It is not going to be good for you to be with a man that comes from a family that were assassins. Being with him could ruin you," father said.

"Father, I am going to do what my heart tells me to do. That is something that mother would tell me to do," I said before I hung up the phone and went to look for the vacuum cleaner. I found it in the hallway closet and went to vacuum the living room. Black Star was still eating breakfast when I returned and he smiled at me when he saw me in his shirt from the other day.

"Are you and your dad okay?" Black Star said.

"He does not approve of the two of us together past the level of friends," I said. Black Star chuckled as he finished his current plate of food and went to go and get some more. I went to vacuuming when my cellphone rang once more and I froze when I saw it was Soul. Black Star grabbed my cellphone and put it on speaker.

"Kid, are okay and why have you not answered my calls? I have been worried sick about you," Soul exclaimed. Tears welled up in my eyes as I heard his voice calling my name to get me answer him.

"Soul, Kid is not available at the moment and will never be available to you," Black Star said.

"How long have you been on the line? Where is Kid and why do you have his cellphone?" Soul asked.

"Kid is here and I have been on the line since the beginning. I have his cellphone because he is going to be crashing at my place for the time being. Enjoy being with Tsubaki now that you have broken Kid's heart," Black Star said as he hung up the phone. I dropped the vacuum cleaner as the other day replayed over and over. I covered my face, shook my head, and let out a scream. Black Star grabbed my hands and kissed my lips to make my nightmare stop. He pulled away and I cried into his chest from the nightmare.

"Make it stop," I sobbed. Black Star put his arms around me and he rubbed my back as he cooed to me. He carried me to his room and we remained on the bed for an hour, wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

I parked the car in my normal parking spot and watched Black Star stretch once he was out of the car. He smiled at me with happiness now that we have been together for a week today. I blushed as he walked around the car and took my bag as he took my hand in his hand. Maka, Liz and Patty were waiting for us at our normal place just before our first class. Soul and Tsubaki were enjoying breakfast at the school cafe and did not notice us walk by. Well, Soul noticed but Tsubaki ignored us. Soul stared at me and Black Star holding hands and being happy like he and I once were. I put my head on Black Star's shoulder as we went up the steps to the front of the university.

"How are you and Stein doing now that you two are planning a wedding here soon?" Liz asked Maka. Patty waved to Ox and she ran to give her husband a big hug. The two eloped a few months ago and still did not live in the same house even after they announced their marriage.

"We are doing great since the wedding date is getting closer and closer. Stein is getting a little nervous and he keeps trying to convince me to push the fate back farther, but I keep telling him that he will be doing this if I pushed the date back any further," Maka said with a big smile on her face. Black Star and I went to get something from the library for my class project. I went to get the books from the librarian and we went to get something to eat form the culinary students.

"Do you have to work today?" I asked Black Star when we sat down on the grass to enjoy our pastries. Black Star took a bite out of his and looked at me with serious eyes.

"Kid-kun, how else am I going to be able to afford a better place if I do not get my business up and moving?" Black Star said. Earlier in the week, we opened up our own little cafe with Maka and I as the chefs and Liz and Patty the servers. Black Star was the manager and he was quite good at doing all the finances. It has been a few months since my break up with Soul and Black Star has been a great help with me trying to get over Soul once and for all.

"I mean I have the day off and I thought you and I could have a special night together," I said quietly. Black Star grinned as he leaned to give me a kiss on the lips and move some of my hair out of face.

"You have become a different person since we have been together," Black Star said.

"Well, you make me happy and I am a completely different person when you make me happy. Is it a good thing that I am different now?" I said.

"It is between since I loved he way you were before and I am not sure if I like the person you are now. But, never the less, I still love you for who you are," Black Star said as he put his forehead on mine. I turned red when he chuckled at me as I opened and closed my mouth like a fish.

"You are confusing at times," I said at last. Black Star started to laugh and he kissed my forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kid's POV:**_

I ran to the bathroom for the third time in this week and hawked up what I just ate thirty minutes ago for breakfast with Black Star. It was not great to puke after I just got over the stomach flu last week. Am I still not over that yet? Black Star entered the bathroom with a cup of water, I took the water and chugged it down.

"You sure you are feeling okay?" Black Star asked. "I mean you have puked your guts out for three days in the morning after we have breakfast and you are starting to eat more and more."

"I just need to fully get over this sickness," I said. Black Star watched me walk out of the bathroom and into our bedroom. I grabbed my cellphone and called Maka to bring me something from the drugstore when we get to campus. I quickly get ready to meet Maka by the bathroom like she planned with me. Black Star went to the cafe to pick up the receipts and to make sure the morning staff was doing okay. I drove my car to campus and ran to meet with Maka.

"Why are in need of this, Kid?" Maka asked. I grabbed it and ran into a stall in the men's bathroom. It took me three minutes to finish what I needed to finish and I emerged with the thing in my hand.

"Holy shit, Star is going to fucking freak out when he finds out," I said.

"How is that possible when you are a guy and Star is a guy?" Maka asked.

"I am the prince of death here! That means that anything is possible!" I said.

"What is possible?" Star asked from behind me as he took the thing in my hands away. "The fuck is this? When did this happen and when were you going to tell me?"

"Star, he just found out a few minutes ago," Maka said.

"Babe, I am pregnant with your baby," I said. Star looked at the stick and then to my midsection.

"I want Stein to prove it," Star said.

* * *

Stein put the ultrasound machine away and handed Star a picture of our baby. I marveled at the thing I believed was impossible for me to do. Star kept his hand on my stomach as he looked at the picture. Stein pulled out a piece of note paper and started to write something down.

"Take as many prenatal vitamins as you can to make sure the baby is healthy when it is time to deliver. Do not drink or smoke anymore and you cannot have sex until after the fifth month into the pregnancy," Stein said. He gave us the paper and kicked the two of us out of his house.

"Okay, you are pregnant with my child. What are we going to tell Sid, Mira and your father?" Star asked.

"I am not sure, but we better come up with something before we get further into the pregnancy," I said.

"Excuse me, since when did we decide we were going to keep this baby?" Star asked.

"This is our baby, why would we want to kill it? Do you not want to have a baby with me?" I asked.

"I would like to have children now that I know you can have them, but not at this moment! For all I know, that baby could be Soul's baby and not mine!" Star said. I shouted and pushed Star away from me as I hurried to the car. Star ran after me and he grabbed my hand before I was completely around the car.

"I am two months pregnant and we have been together for three months now! Do the math, Star!" I shouted as I removed his hand from mine.

"Okay, the baby could be mine! I am sorry, but this is a little scary be to two guys that are about to have a legitimate child," Star said.

"Well, I could always destroy it if you do not want this," I said.

"No, let take this a little at a time before we do anything," Star said. I went to driver's side of the car and got in. Star got in the car and tried to talk about some things we would have to change around the house. I drove us home and I went to the spare bedroom to be locked in there for a little bit.

'Your daddy does not know if he wants you or not, my sweet baby. Just like he is still trying to decide if he wants me as much he thinks he does. What am I going to do?' I said to my baby as I held my hands t my stomach. 'What is there to do?'


	7. Chapter 7

_**Star's POV:**_

I heard Kid crying in the spare bedroom and my heart started to hurt to know that I was the one that caused it. The doorbell rang and I slowly walked to answer it. Tsubaki attacked me and she cried as she held onto me when I fell onto the ground. I stifled a scream as Tsubaki held onto me tighter each time I tried to get her to let go.

"I am so sorry, Star-chan! Please take me back now that Soul has dumped me!" Tsubaki sobbed. The spare bedroom door opened and Kid came out sniffling. I pried Tsubaki off of me and threw her into the living room.

"Honey, I am sorry that I snapped at you earlier," Kid said. He turned the corner from the hallway and saw Tsubaki crying on the couch. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came to get Black Star back from you since Soul dumped me to have you back," Tsubaki said. I sat on the floor between the two of them as they argued. Soul entered my apartment, since the front door was open, and he stopped when he saw Tsubaki and Kid arguing about the two of us.

"Kid-kun," Soul said. Kid turned to him and screamed out in anger.

"You dumped her and she comes crawling back to my current lover! What is with the two of you being the ones we both love?" Kid shouted. I watched him clutch his stomach and I quickly stood up. Kid held onto me as he started to cry and he grabbed a handful of my shirt.

"Kid, I love you and I sorry for what I did those three months ago. Please come back home and be with me," Soul said.

"Soul, do you really mean that?" Kid asked.

"I will even accept the baby as my own and we will be a family," Soul said. Kid went over to him and Soul held Kid in his arms.

"Do you promise to not do what you did to me the last time?" Kid asked.

"Um, I promise," Soul said. Kid took a step back and kicked Soul in his balls.

"You stuttered and that tells me that you will do it again," Kid said. He threw Soul out of our apartment and stalked over to Tsubaki. She cowered and ran out of the apartment. The closed right behind her and Kid sat down on the floor next to me.

"They will be back and try at nothing to get us to separate from each other," I said. Kid shrugged his shoulders and scooted closer to me.

"That means the more fun we have to break our ex-lovers hearts and have fun with each other," Kid said as he took my hands in his.

"I love you so much," I said, as I put my forehead on Kid's.

"I love you more," Kid said with a smile. We leaned in and gave each other a soft kiss.

* * *

_**Kid's POV:**_

Black Star went house hunting with me a few weeks after we decided to have the baby and told my father. For some reason, honorable father was okay with the baby being mine and Black Star's, but he did agree to our relationship together. I put the folded laundry in the basket after we returned from looking for the perfect, symmetrical house and went to have Star put them away. He was asleep on the couch with a parenting book on his chest. I took the book off of him and replaced it with a blanket before I went to put the laundry way myself. Star was up all night trying to design the baby's room. As I was going back to the laundry room, someone knocked on the door and rang the doorbell.

"I will get it," Star said as he say up on the couch.

"Go back to sleep," I chuckled. I opened the door to see it was Maka and Stein with Mira and Sid. They had sad looks on their face when I looked at all of them. "What is the matter?"

"Kid, can we talk to you alone?" Maka asked. I saw honorable father walk up behind them and I knew it was something bad. They went into the living room and Star quickly sat up when he saw father enter the apartment.

"What is going on?" Star asked as I sat next to him on the couch.

"It has to do about the baby," Stein said. He put his arm around Maka's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. I took Star's hand and squeezed it a little while we waited for more.

"Kid, this is a miracle for you to be able to have children as a male. But, there are some complications that we were not aware at the time we learned that you were pregnant. If you carry the baby to full term and were to deliver, the chances of you or the baby surviving is very small. The reason being is because being the son of Shinigami gives you strong powers and being going through a delivery can cause some problems and could kill either of you. Are either of you willing to lose the baby or Kid?" Stein said.

"Father, how is it that mother survived this?" I asked.

"She barely made it, my son, and I do not want to lose you after I lost her. Please abort the child to live a little longer and you can adopt at a later time," father said. I looked at the floor as my other hand went to my small belly. Star patted my hand to get my attention and he turned my head to look at him.

"Honey, are you ready to do as they say or are you willing to give up your life for our baby and leave us once the baby is born? The choice is mostly your choice right now," Star said. I shook my head really fast as tears started to fall down my cheeks. Star put our foreheads together and he cooed gentle soothing words to me.

"I want to have this baby, even if it means death for me. I think both the baby and I will survive the delivery and for years to come. With that in mind, I will take the baby to full term and deliver the baby. If it looks like I will die, then I want the baby to be cut out," I said as I turned to everyone else in the room. Father walked over to us and he put his hand on my head and put his other on Star's head.

"Black Star, take care of my son and the child no matter what it takes. Kid-kun, I love you very much and I want you to be happy," father said.

"Thank you for understanding, father," I said. Father smiled at us and I put his hand on my stomach to let him feel the bump. He got excited when he felt that the baby was getting bigger and he kept saying the baby will strong and smart. Star kissed the top of my hand and he smiled at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay my little readers, I am sorry that most of the stories are in Kid's perspective. This is because Kid is more of the girl in the relationship, as some of you may have noticed, so it is a little easier to write from his perspective. So, if you have any ideas for Black Star's perspective after the latest chapter, send me PM and lay it on me. I am up for suggestions for ideas and will put you in the copyrights located at the top or bottom of each chapter.**

* * *

_**Kid's POV:**_

Black Star drove my car to campus and he parked close to the main building so I would have too far to walk. I got out and waddled my way over to the campus cafe. They greeted me like every morning and got my usual order ready before Black Star came in. He had a picture of our latest ultrasound in his wallet and he was not afraid to show it to other people. I catch him at times with it and he is talking to it like he would talk to our baby when it comes out.

"Twins, we are having twins," Star said as he looked at my stomach that looked a little big for a four month pregnant person. I put my hands on my stomach and rubbed it as the waiter brought the food to our usual table. Star picked up his cup of coffee and sipped it as he watched me scarf down all my food in one sitting.

"Did you take a look at the latest bill that came in for the restaurant? It was fairly steep this month and I am not sure if it will go down," I grumbled with food still in mouth.

"Swallow your food before you talk, honey," Star chuckled as he handed me a napkin. I wiped my mouth and took a sip of my tea to wash down the food.

"I am being serious, Star," I said. "The bill was higher than a few months ago and it keeps rising the more we get customers to come in and more we have open up earlier and earlier to met the demand of the customers. We at the point that we need a bigger place or open another one to met these demands."

"Already done, I had Liz and Patty go and search for another place that was for sale. They found on near the campus and I bought it the other day. It will take a little bit of time before it can be opened, but we will be able to meet the demands and have more money to build our own house for you, me and the twins," Star said as he took my hand.

"You are so smart," I said. Star chuckled as he took another sip of his coffee and took a piece of my food. I scolded him for stealing my food and he did it again to make me smack his hand.

* * *

I grew a little too big fast and it made Stein wonder what was wrong with me. Star held my hand as Stein did another ultrasound on the baby and he sighed when he found what it was. I braced myself for bad news, but Stein left to make a phone call. Star messaged my hand as we waited quietly and I hummed a song that I did not know the origin. Stein returned with father and Spirit with him and they went to look at the ultrasound for a moment.

"What is wrong with me? Are they dead? Did I grow a tumor that looked like my babies?" I panicked. Father walked over to me and he put his hand on my head as he took a deep breathe.

"Kid-kun, you are not pregnant with twins anymore," father said.

"They are dead aren't they," I said with tear brimming in my eyes.

"No, you are not having twins, not because they are dead, but because the twins turned into quadruplets," father said with a smile. Star fell out his chair and Spirit ran to check to see if he was okay.

"I am fine, just a little shocked is all," Star said as he sat back up in his chair. "So we have to prepare for quadruplets instead of twins. Is it still to early to know their gender?"

"A little, but I am going to guess that there are three boys and one girl or it could be just the opposite. I will have to check next month and see what happens then," Stein said. Star nodded as he helped me off the table and onto my feet.

"Four babies are in you and they are our babies," Star muttered as he put his hand on my stomach. I put my hand on his to give some support and looked into his big, scared, blue eyes.

"We can do this," I said. Star kissed my lips and he put our foreheads together like we always did for support.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Star's POV:**_

Kid was asleep on the couch when I returned to the apartment from work. I put the grocery bags in the kitchen and went to check to see if Kid was okay on the couch. When I got into the living room to see that Kid was crying before he fell asleep on the couch and he had something in his left hand. I took it out of his hand slowly and gently to see it was the lab results from Stein about his health and the babies' health. He was not doing better than when he had started the whole pregnancy. Kid was getting worst and was at a higher chance that he would die during labor. I sat on the coffee table in shock and watched Kid sleep peacefully with his hand over his belly. My mind was shouting at Kid to abort the babies so he could live and get stronger for another time. But, my heart ached with the knowledge of my lover dieing to give birth to our four babies. I hung my head and cried for a minute before I got up to put the groceries away and go to talk to Stein. Maka opened the door and smiled at me before she let me into the house.

"Stein-kun, Black Star is here to see you. I am going to run to the store to get some things for dinner," Maka said as she got her shoes on. Stein wheeled himself into the hallway in his desk chair and he motioned for me to follow him to the living room. I sat down on the couch and handed him the results he gave to Kid.

"Black Star, he did not want you to see this," Stein said.

"Is there another way to make sure he and the babies live through the labor and the delivery? I cannot lose either Kid or the babies," I said.

"There is a way, but the babies may not survive," Stein said. "Being pregnant quadruplets is not easy and can take a serious toll on the mother and the babies. He will not complete the full cycle with the four babies and will go into labor earlier than normal. What we could do is cut the babies out of him before he as to push and he will survive. But, if the babies are not ready to come out through the surgery, they will have to be in critical care for a small amount of time. Are you willing to watch your small fragile babies fight for their lives in front of your eyes?"

"I am willing to do anything to keep my babies and Kid alive," I said. My cellphone went off and I saw that it was Kid. "Honey, how long have you been awake?"

"Where are you right now?" Kid panicked.

"What is the matter? Are you okay?" I exclaimed as I jumped off the couch.

"I think I am going into labor, but I cannot get off the couch right now! Please hurry back home and call Stein," Kid said with fear in his eyes.

"I am going to see if Liz and Patty can get you and bring you over to Stein's house. I am at his house right now," I said.

"Hurry please," Kid said before we hung up. I quickly dialed Liz and Patty for them to go get Kid from the apartment.

* * *

Kid screamed bloody murder as his latest contraction came and he held onto my arm as he screamed. I screamed with him as he began to squeeze harder and harder as each minute passed and each contraction became more painful and longer. Stein prepared the surgical utensils to cut Kid open as Liz called everyone to let them know. Shinigami and Spirit were outside the lab, waiting for the result of the delivery. Stein gave Kid some medication that would numb him from the waist down before he put a sheet over Kid's chest to form a shield. I put my other hand on Kid's head as he relaxed from the medication.

"Star, don;t leave me alone," Kid whimpered. I shook my head and kissed his forehead a few times.

"I am going to here throughout the whole time," I said. Maka entered the lab with a scrubs outfit on and she had a few cribs ready to go for when the babies arrived.

"We are going to cut you open now and start extracting the babies," Stein said. Kid remained still as Stein cut him under his belly and started digging for the babies. I ducked my head behind the sheet as Stein gasped when he located one of the babies. A loud cry echoed throughout the lab and I looked to see Maka take the baby in her arms to bring over to Kid.

"First baby is a little boy," Maka said. Kid smiled at our son and watched Maka take him to the glass crib. Liz and Patty took the baby to the other side of the lab to weigh him and clean him. Stein continued getting the babies out and stitched Kid up himself.

"Three boys and one little girl," I said. Kid smiled as he held onto my hand and tried to look at the babies. Liz, Patty, and Maka took them out of the lab to show everyone before they were to be placed incubators to transport them to the hospital.

"What will their names be?" Stein asked.

"Rumi, Armando, Samael, and Luna," Kid said before he fell asleep. I kissed his forehead and held onto his hand as he was put into the ambulance behind the babies. I was finally a father to four beautiful babies and was in love with the greatest guy in the world. Life was great for me and I would never trade it for another life anytime.

* * *

**Okay my readers, this might be the last chapter unless you tell me what you want to come next. I want you to write the next chapters with me and you will get your copyright at the bottom of each chapter. Each chapter I will choose the best idea and they will be able to write parts of it with me and it will be posted when we agree it is ready to be sent.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Kid's POV:**_

I heard Star talking to the children while we were in the hospital. I came out of the bathroom to see that Star was holding our daughter's hand as he told her about how beautiful she would be when she got older. Star changed his mind on the names of the babies and we were going to decide on their name today. I sat on the bed and smiled at my lover marveling at the children we created and brought into the world.

"Aisa," I said. Star turned to me and he smiled when he saw I was looking at our daughter. "She will named Aisa and we can name one of our sons Heiwa."

"I am sure they would love that," Star said. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Aisa Marie and Heiwa Albert, beautiful names for our children."

"What shall the names of our other two be?" I asked as I rubbed Star's back. He rubbed Aisa's little hand and looked over to other two boys.

"Aramis Star and Harmon Kid," Star suggested. I chuckled as Star looked at me for the approval for the names.

"I like Aramis' name, but I think that the second name is a little odd," I chuckled.

"Okay, how about Sosa Axel?" Star asked.

"Perfect," I said as I leaned down to give him a kiss on the lips. Stein and Maka entered the room with father behind them. Father ran over to look at his grandchildren in their individual incubators. Maka gave me a big hug as she congratulated me for the fifth time. Stein went to look at the chart for me and the babies before he spoke to anyone in the room.

"The doctor said that after a few more days in the hospital, the babies will be ready to go home," Stein said. Father gasped when he heard Heiwa whimper when Stein bumped the incubator by accident. I put my hand in and gently rubbed his stomach to get him to calm back down and go back to sleep.

"So, they will be strong enough to return home in the present we got them?" Maka asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Alright, go show them," Stein groaned. Maka squealed as she pushed me into a wheelchair and dragged both Star and I outside to the parking lot. Liz pulled up with a silver van and she opened the doors to show that the van was perfectly symmetrical.

"It is amazing," I said as I stared at the car. Star went to sit in the driver's seat and he sighed as he relaxed in the seat. Maka went on to tell me all of the things that the van was capable of. Life was going to be different for Star and I in only a few days.

* * *

We took the children home and they adjusted quickly to the house. Aramis opened his eyes first and he had my yellow eyes to go with his father's hair. Heiwa slept most of the day, while Aisa barely slept at all, and Sosa spent most of his waking moments either crying or playing. Aramis was a pretty calm baby unless he wanted something or he noticed that his toys were not in their normal spots. Star returned to work at the restaurants and always came home as fast as he could to help me take care of the children. As the months went by, the children began to get bigger and start to take some major steps. On the children's first birthday, father gave everyone the day off and he threw a grand party for the children. Soon they turned two and they were starting to talk and they were so cute when they called out to Star when he came home from work On the children's third birthday, father tried to make that day a holiday, but I told him that it was not a good idea to have a holiday on the children's birthday. Today, the children turn four and I am excited for the party that father has planned for six months now. I went into the dining room to hear my little Heiwa's laughter as he ran from Star from our bedroom. We still live in the apartment and we bought the one next door to make one big condo by busting the main wall that connected our living rooms and made the door part of the wall.

"Hey, no running in the house," I said as I put lunch on the table. Star has hinted at a wedding for a long time now, but has never popped the question as of yet. Maka and Stein had a baby boy named Matias and he was just like father with the creepy aura and his mother's smarts. They married just a year after Matias was born and were about to have yet another one. Soul and Tsubaki eloped when they went on vacation and adopted Soul's long lost niece that he never met or knew about until he learned of his brother and sister-in-law's death last year.

"Mama, Aisa keeps throwing my books off the bookshelf to put her sketchbooks up," Aramis whined as he ran to me. I put my hand on his bright blue hair as he hugged my leg from panicking over how the room was no longer symmetrical. Aisa entered the living with her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at her brother. I noticed that she had her hair pulled back in a simple braid to show off her blue hair with three strips of black like the white in my hair.

"You need to grow up and get over being OCD, Aramis," Aisa said. I smiled at my two children and pried Aramis off of my leg before I went back to the kitchen. Sosa was sitting on the counter with a large plate of cookies in his hands and he was practicing his balance.

"Sosa Axel, get off the counter right now," I exclaimed. "And give me those cookies before you leave."

"But, mama, I am hungry," Sosa whined as he got off the counter and handed me the plate. Star entered the kitchen and saw the cookies in my hand.

"Oh, thanks honey," Star said as he reached for the plate. I smacked his hand away and pointed to the dining room. He shuffled into the dining room and shouted at the children to stop wrestling in the house. I looked at the family photo that was on the refrigerator and saw how much my little children had grown over the years. I went into the dining room to see that Star had Heiwa and Sosa by their collars as he held Aisa and Aramis at bay with his foot.

"Time for lunch," I said. The children stopped fighting and ran to their seats at the table. Star ruffled Heiwa's white and blue hair before he sat down at the table.

* * *

Star had Stein and Maka watch the children so he could take me out to dinner. We walked up to one of the servers to get our table that was reserved a long time ago. Star pulled out my chair for me and helped me sit down at the table. I gave my lover a confused look when he ordered one of their finest wines for the two of us. He informed the waiter that it was for a celebration tonight for the two of us.

"Black Star, you better tell me what is going on! We are sitting in the finest restaurant that is in Death City and you have ordered the finest wine and food for us! Also, you are telling the waiting staff that we are celebrating something really special! What is up with you today?" I exclaimed once the waiter placed desert in front of us.

"We are celebrating something special because today is our anniversary," Star said.

"No way," I gasped. Star chuckled as he took my left hand in his right hand and messaged my knuckles. "We have been together for five years today and they have been the best five years ever."

"I would like to have more years like the past five we have had together," Star said as he released my hand and pulled something out of his pocket. I watched him get up, walk around the table, and kneel one his right knee. "Death the Kid, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You have been a great friend to me and have given me four beautiful children that are just like you. Will you marry me and make more memories that we will love to reminisce about later in life?"

"Yes, yes, I will marry you," I gasped. Star slipped a solid gold wedding band on my finger and I jumped at him to give him a passionate kiss. Everyone applauded for our engagement and I held onto Star closer as I felt complete at last.


End file.
